


Some Things Are Meant to Be

by orphan_account



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: 1st Female Jesse, Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, baby stuff, cant help fallin in love, cheek kissing, i don’t know where this idea came from but I think its adorble, shes not pregananant btw, they so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lukas and Jesse come across an abandoned baby in the woods and Jesse uses an unexpected method (to Lukas) to calm it down.





	Some Things Are Meant to Be

Jesse and Lukas strolled through forest, exchanging bouts of banter blissfully. Every once in a while, one would catch the other glancing at them. Jesse didn’t know what happened between them. They were more awkward around each other and she would occasionally stutter while talking to him, like an immature high schooler. 

Still, they hung out. For example, Lukas asked her out to “hang out” today. Jesse was oblivious to the fact that he was beat red during that interaction. The two were discussing what had happened during the Admin situation and what he had said to Lukas.

“When he was pretending to be me, what did Romeo tell you. I remember you saying something about ‘me’ saying some bad stuff.” Jesse asked, hoping that he wasn’t too hurt by Romeo’s words.

“Well, I saw you and was saying hi, then I asked where the others were. He said that they were gone and if I didn’t leave you alone, I would be gone too.” Lukas replied, running a quick hand through his hair.

“I’m so sorry.” She stated, sending him a sad smile.

“It’s cool. I know now that is wasn’t you.”

“Cool.”

“Cool-cool.”

“Cool Beans.”

“Cool-o-rama.” The two laughed as they reminisced together.

“I was being so awkward.” Jesse smiled, lightly.

“Yeah, I was too. You kno—“ Lukas stated before being interrupted by a loud cry. A baby’s cry.

“WAAHH!” It wailed, loudly. The two adults exchanged glances before Lukas followed Jesse towards the noise. The noise got louder and louder as they ran. Lukas almost ran into his companion due to her sudden stop. She looked to the right to see a baby on the ground. The baby had hazel eyes and very few dark hairs frowning from its head. 

“Cute!” Jesse giggled, cheerfully. She held the baby and slowly rocked it. The baby was a girl. She wore a little pink dress and a bow on her tiny head.

“She is cute.” Lukas agreed. 

“Hi!” Jesse greeted the baby, which was replied to with a bunch of babbling and nonsense, which Lukas found adorable. “You wanna hold her?” She asked him.

“W-What? No! What is I drop her?” Lukas asked.

“You wont.” Jesse smiled. “I know you. You are way to careful to let anything happen to this baby.” He nodded and excepted the baby from Jesse’s arms. He swayed slowly, causing the baby to give a light giggle. After a few other cute moments, the baby started to tear up.

“Jesse, she’s gonna cry.” Lukas stated. “I think you should take her back.” 

She nodded and retrieved the baby and swayed. “Lukas, there’s a note on the floor. Can you get it? My hands are kinda full.” Jesse chuckled. He nodded and grabbed the note.

“‘To Someone, I’m afraid that I had to leave my baby. I simply could not afford to keep the sweet thing. She isn’t named yet but I really wish that someone would adopt my baby. I love her very much.’ and that’s it.” Lukas read. “Her mom couldn’t afford her.”

“Aww..” Jesse sighed as the baby cried. “It’s okay baby. Shhh...”

Then, she began to sing.

“‘Wise men say, ‘only fools rush in’,

But I can’t help fallin’ in love with you.

Shall I stay, would it be a sin,

If I can’t help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows, surly to the sea,

Darling so it goes,

Some things are meant to be.

Take my hand, take my whole life, too.

For I can’t help falling in love with you.’”

When Jesse stopped, the baby was asleep and Jesse was gazing at her lovingly.

“Lukas?” She asked.

“Y-Yes?”

“I think I’m gonna adopt her.” 

“O-Oh! That’s nice!” Lukas responded, awkwardly.

“Do you think that’s stupid? I mean, I’m always busy so adopting wouldn’t be very smart.” 

“I don’t want to bring you down, but I’d say wait for someone who can look after her, too.” Lukas tells her.

“Lukas?” 

“Yeah?” 

“How would you feel about co-parenting her with me?” Jesse asks, giving him a long hopeful look. “I mean, you’re always writing so you could take care of her there. Maybe the othe—“

“Jess, I’ll do it.” Lukas smiles. She smiled widely.

“Really?!” 

“Yeah.” He said back. “I can write about it.”

She rolled her eyes, playfully. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Everything you’ve done for me.” Jesse placed a kiss to his cheek. Before he could react, she hurried off with her baby in her arms, cheeks beat red. He quickly caught up with her and they walked to their homes, not daring to mentioned Jesse’s actions.


End file.
